The Darkmija: rising
by Pulsar747
Summary: AU:there is pp but with no Dis-asteroid. Something happens to Danny and he changes... completely. x-over with many different shows, movies, and books. includes some humor later in the story. please R&R. -discontinued- -now rewriting-
1. changes in mind and body

**A/N: Greetings fanfiction readers! I am Pulsar747 I am new to all this and would like you all to be nice, help me with any and all spelling/grammar mistakes or mistakes in general. On a side note, the dis-asteroid is just knocked into the depths of Saturn's atmosphere by the explosion instead of towards the earth. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

disclaimer affects the whole story; i do not own anything.

Chapter one:

Changes in Body and Mind

No pov.

Destroying the wall Nicolai Technus; a ghost with white hair in a ponytail, black clothes and grey trenchcoat; floats out of the electronics shop with floating tech around him. With his signature nasally laugh he drawls "Nothing like a lazy day of shopping, lattes and terrorizing minimum wage workers." Looking at the terrified cashier he says, "boo," said cashier flees screaming.

From the sidewalk outside, Danny Fenton, a scrawny looking boy of fifteen with unruly black hair and shocking blue eyes runs into an alleyway shouting his signature battle cry, " GOING GHOST." (A/N Why doesn't anyone notice this?) with a flash of light in the alleyway Danny Phantom flies out. Danny Phantom has snow white hair and toxic green eyes, he wears a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, boots, collar, and DP insignia on his chest.

Meanwhile Technus removes some DVD's from the shelf and put them in his bag while saying, "Well look on the bright side, at least I'm not downloading them illegally."

Danny flies up behind Technus and punches him away shouting "Next register cyber jerk!"

Crashing through the wall Technus slams into a car with his broken tech beside him. Getting up he blasts said car and "improves it into a transformers reject. "BEHOLD GHOST TWERP! The perfect combination of technology past and present, The car-puter, it will drive you, to your doom!"

Danny flies towards the transformers reject only to be hit in the head by its retractable engine. Danny slams into the wall and says while watching the engine re-enter its casing, "Great, my first car accident and I'm not even driving yet."

The reject wheels (yes wheels) towards Sam and tucker, Danny's best friend and secret crush, intending to ram them. To everyone's surprise, the car-puter stops in its tracks with its wheels still spinning. Noticing the ecto-proof rope on its leg Danny and Technus notice a trio of teens in red and silver jumpsuit armor holding it in place.

Using an accuracy, precision, and teamwork previously unknown to Amity Park previously, the soon-to-be known Master's Blasters stopped and captured both the car-puter and Technus.

Danny's POV.

After a message from mayor masters, Danny started feeling weird sensations in his head and all over his body. "What the hell?"was his last thought before falling to the ground in excruciating pain. So much pain that he screamed out, just barely containing the ghostly wail that threatened to tear out.

"Danny, what's happening?" asked his crush, sam.

"Ngh… I … don't…ARAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I whispered then screamed to the sky as my ghostly wail threatened to tear its way out.

Something strange then happened that silenced the murmuring crowd. The ground turned liquidy and flowed up into a spherical prison made by hexagons about an inch per side as one of my transformation rings marked the horizontal circumference of the concrete ball. Soon another two rings then marked the side to side and front and back vertical circumferences as well. The light globe bars started to rotate in random directions like a drunk rotation of the earth going every which way faster and faster until the rings were replaced by a blur and Danny started transforming between his ghost and human forms quickly. All of this was insanely painfull.

No Pov

No sooner had this been observed then Danny's body began evaporating into a black mist that filled the ball. Soon images started moving through the mist showing years of training, wars, friendships and adventures. Not a minute later the light shattered the concrete and solidified it back into the roadway. Yet the ball remained. The outside black mist formed into an oval white gemstone roughly the size of the end of the thumb at the dead center of the mist. At opposing ends of the sphere of light two ring like contraptions formed as well.

The rings moved inward towards the stone and collapsed around it bringing the light with them. The mist seemed to collapse inward on itself to form a humanoid figure just behind the floating contraption. The figure reached out a rapidly solidifying hand and put it into a rapidly coloring pouch on its belt. The figure finished solidifying and coloring from black.

When done, the whole crowd gasped.

**A/N: …damn, might not be long but at least it is something. Next time, we will find out who the figure is and where he went. All those who can guess who it is get a cookie. Please tell me what you think. This is just the first of the series. I have no idea how long this series of stories will be, nor how long the stories themselves will be. See ya later!**

**Pulsar747 out.**


	2. Jump city and Starfire of tamaran

**A/N: hi everyone! I'm back! I must let you know I will try to update at least once every day to two days at least, every week at most if I can. Just so you know, I really like writing this story. **

Chapter two

Jump city and Starfire of tamaran

Sam POV

Standing there was Danny, but not the Danny she knew. This Danny was more muscular, taller and older. His hair now was down passed his shoulders and has white and black hairs that looked completely natural. It was also in a ponytail behind his head. He wore dark combat boots that covered his pant legs halfway up his calf with silver fastenings. His leggings were black and looked like they came out of the middle ages. His tunic was just as dark as his leggings and is long sleeved. He wore white fingerless gloves. He had a strange harness/vest. It composed of leather straps in the front covered in, scales? The same in the solid back piece. The buckle that held the four straps in the front was dark black edge with a silvery center with what looked like a spiky curled dragon coiling inside. (A/N I will try to draw one up to show you guys the outfit, 'cause I suck at descriptions.) the belt that held his pants up and the vest on had a green gemstone buckle with 4 batman style pouches on either side of the buckle. On the 2nd to last pouch on either side, a string with a metal loop at the end hung. On his right side a samurai sword with a jade dragon hilt hung behind the last pouch. On his back was what looked like a cane that could extend farther out on the end. He was also wearing a black nose and mouth mask.

Looking around at the silent crowd with his now hazel eyes, he snorted and started walking towards the outskirts of the town. He was interrupted however, by agents from the overly funded government agency The Guys in White. The Caucasian agent, agent O I think, stopped him and ordered, "Danny Phantom you are under arrest for violating the anti ecto act. You hav- oof!"

Danny had clearly chosen that time to punch O in the gut and roundhouse kick him into the African American agent, knocking them both out with the ease of a war veteran.

Snorting with derision, he took out the stone contraption. After pressing the stone in the center, he threw it to the side where 4 yards away it froze mid-air. It shot open and released the black mist again. The devise flew over to Danny while closing. He caught it and put it away. Walking away the black mist followed solidifying into a large black creature with bat like wings, two tailfins elongated head with forest-green eyes and stubby nose on the tip of its head. The saddle on its back had stirrups for roughly the size of the new Danny's foot.

Sniffing the out cold agents as it passed, it went up to Danny who mounted it. Danny shouted firmly, "Up, Toothless!" surprising us all with the deepness of his voice as he took off with what I could only assume was a dragon. I was shocked at the speed of which he flew off.

Danny's POV

Danny sighed as he left Amity Park with a sonic boom. He really didn't want to deal with the GIW idiots again. Especially after 25 years in the middlerealm. The middlerealm is the dimension between the earth and the ghost zone, the perfect convergence of "real world matter" and ectoplasm. Nightfuries like Toothless are very common there, yet it is rare to actually be able to have one as a partner. I was lucky to meet him and become partners with him.

Flashback

While walking through a forest in middlerealm Danny was ambushed by a rogue Nightfury. Before either dragon or halfa could react a purple fireball struck the dragon from behind. Another Nightfury leaped out of the forest and scared off the rogue.

That was how Danny met Toothless.

End flashback

We have been fast friends since. Now, on to the task at hand. I was given a mission by clockwork to stop an invasion from an alien race called the reach. I wonder where I can find out about them when the 5 year time limit is up?

Well anywho, we are coming up to a city now. "Hey toothless?" I asked my dragon.

::yes?:: he responded.

"what town is that called?"

::Um, ah there we are Jump city.::

"Oh really?"

::Yep, and a glowing green meteorite is heading for main street.::

"What the heck is a glowing meteorite doing here?"

::Don't know, want to find out?::

"Read me like a book."

The unlikely pair dove towards the crash site with Danny turning them both invisible due to it being broad daylight. Landing on the roof of the building next to the crater their jaws dropped. Down there trashing the street and obvious cause of the crater was an alien girl. Clearly from Tamaran. Recognizing the face he grinned. Looks like Starfire of Tamaran is paying a visit to earth.

**A/N: sorry about the cliffhanger again. Please leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts about this fic so far and any questions you may have. See you next time!**

**Pulsar747**


	3. we are the teen titans part one

** A/N please review for me, Please!**

Guest: No death threats, please. Nothing can stop this story, NOTHIN!

Chapter 3

We are the Teen Titans Part one.

Watching silently Danny and Toothless saw Starfire trash the street. Soon enough a… green Sasquatch attacked her? 'A green Sasquatch, really?' The beast morphed into a ram and smashed her into a bus. Oh, a shape shifter. Awesome! Morphing into a green-skinned kid in a purple and black jumpsuit and goofy mask I realized something. 'Hey, wait a sec, that's Beast boy from the Doom Patrol! I wonder what he is doing here…'

Suddenly Beast boy shouted at me, "Hey, unless this is amusement to you, GET DOWN HERE AND HELP! I can't handle her alone, Alright?"

I merely laughed and shouted back, "Starfire is one of the most loveable aliens out there, actually. She is just scared." And in tamaranien to Starfire, "Hey Star!"

She froze in mid throw of the bus and stared in shock at me. Getting over her shock, she set the bus down grinning. She shouted up at me, "Danny! How are you?"

"I'm great Star, how 'bout you?"

Her face fell. "I was being taken as a prize to the citadel."

I winced "Ouch. Sorry about that. Here let me handle those cuffs."

Flying up she shouted' "Thank you Danny!"

Phasing the outer and inner cuffs off I said with a smile, "No problem star. It's my pleasure."

Beast boy was staring in shock at this exchange. Soon a teen in a grey hoodie and black sweatpants with a glowing red-eye came out also in shock at the exchange. Suddenly a shadow fell over all of them. Looking up the duo on the street gaped, a blue cloaked girl in the alleyway furrowed her eyebrows in worry, Starfire shrank back, while I just groaned, "Ah great, the gordanians. They the jailers?"

"yes they are." Star responded

"crap"

"Who are the gordanians?" asked the teen in the hoodie, "And more importantly, who are you?"

Chuckling I said, "I am the Night Rider, but you can call me Danny."

A hesitant, yet shocked voice said, "D-Danny?"

"Hello little Raven. How are you?" I smiled at her.

"I am good, you? What are you doing here?"

"Good, I am, annoyed at those idiots up there. As for why I am here, I am on a LONG mission from clockwork."

"How long of a mission?"

"Five years at least. On to the dilemma at hand, Trogar, the ninja turtle reject over there, needs to be put in his place." I answered.

Two red and white blurs zipped up the wall and next to Danny and Starfire. When they stopped, one was on the others head and both were staring at Starfire. Both wore white jumpsuits with red boots, gloves, and ear covers. They had black belts and a red and white symbol on their chests. One was a plus and the other is a minus. It looks like they are twins. They started talking rapid Spanish.

Starfire was confused about what they were saying and looked to Danny for help. Danny sighed and bluntly stated, "They are trying to flirt with you."

Star giggled and patted the twins on their heads. The one on the others head jumped down while both grinned.

Sighing, Danny kindly asked, "Does anyone want to help me and star put trogar in his place?"

"HECK YAH!" was the unanimous response.

Nodding once Danny announced, "Since the answer is unanimous, lets first take out the ground drones he just sent out. It was true. A giant pod had been dropped on an island out on the bay during the exchange and was now releasing search parties for Starfire.

"Aright then, let's send the ninja turtle rejects the message." Danny said with an evil smirk.

**A/N Alright! Another chapter done. Next is the butt whooping of trogar and his ninja turtle rejects. I must warn you guest I will sick Kempler on you if you send any more death threats, and I am serious. The box ghost will come as well so, NO MORE THREATS! Got it? Please send a review and tell me if there is any mistakes I missed.**

**Pulsar out.**


	4. we are the teen titans part two

**A/N hi everyone! I will try to make the chapters longer from now on. And the guest that keeps threatening me, remember this: if you don't like a story, don't read it at all, just ignore it, capeesh. Please R/R**

**By the way… everybody's a critic.**

Chapter 4

We are the teen titans part two.

Just after he said this, the gordanian troops noticed them. The twins zipped around knocking down the flying aliens minus Starfire. Beast boy was a kangaroo hopping around and knocking them around with his feet and tail. Cyborg, the teen in the hoodie, was punching them and throwing them around. Raven was using her magic to toss them anywhere and everywhere. Star was using her powers to do the same thing as Cyborg adding the star bolts to her attack. Toothless was tackling, biting and blasting the aliens. Danny, however, whipped out his cane and extended the second pole tat hid in the head of it. With a single jerk two rods flipped out of the end. Spinning the staff the ends whipped off connected to long, thin, indestructible wire that slashed the aliens weapons in half so the speed twins, mas y menos, room to knock out the owners of the weapons.

Not even 5 minutes later the aliens not wounded enough to be grounded flew back to their mothership. During the scuffle cyborgs suit was destroyed and after, Beast Boy ditched the mask. The pod displayed the threat to destroy the city. Danny merely smirked and Just as the canon powered up he said, "Raven, teleport us to the ship."

Nodding she encased all the heroes in her dark energy and teleported them up. On the ship Danny stopped Beast Boy from calling Raven creepy. Walking down the hall toothless alerted them of an ambush by hissing. This battle was handled identically to the one on the street, although much faster.

Reaching the control room, Danny stopped everyone and asked cyborg, "Do you have any form of long distance weapon?"

"Umm, no, but I do have a sonic analyzer built into my arm."

"Can you rewire it into a canon?"

"I can try."

"Thanks. OK toothless do your thing."

Toothless powered up a big fireball and launched it at the door in front of them easily blowing it in. Leaping to action Danny made it so that the tips of his staff were emitting ecto electricity, while cyborg was rewiring his arms to be cannons, and while Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo again. Swinging his staff Danny knocked out gordinaniens left and right with the taser ends. Beast boy was kicking the aliens around with his feet and tail. Trogar ran up and slammed him into a wall where he fell to the ground and groaned. Raven ran in front of Beast Boy and defended him from Trogar. Starfire soon came to her aid. Meanwhile mas y menos were helping toothless knock the aliens out by zipping around and herding them to the scary and thrashing dragon. Trogar knocked Starfire down and charged again at raven. Narrowing her eyes, raven shouted, "No one hurts my friends, ASARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

After that outburst the top of the control room exploded outwards and all the controls shattered. The ship listed to the side and crashed in the bay. Every one of the new team got up and Danny laughed, "It's been a while since I've had exercise like this. That was a good workout."

Suddenly Trogar got up and headed for raven and Beast Boy. Before he could do anything he was blasted away from them by Cyborg who had his arm reformed into a sonic canon. Aiming the cannon upwards he said, "Alright, I'm only goanna say this once, Booyah!"

Something told me that he would be saying that a lot.

No pov

Raven quickly teleported everyone onto the island with the pod on it.

Commenting on the view, Beast Boy said, "Someone should build a house out here."

Smirking Danny asked, "Do all of you want to be an official team?"

Everyone minus him and Cy thought about it. Eventually everyone said that they did. Smiling again Danny handed everyone a yellow circular device. As he did so he said, "Here's a way to stay in touch. Now, we need a home."

"We could build one." Cyborg suggested.

Grinning Danny excitedly said, "I was hoping you'd say that!"

"Why?" was Beast Boys response.

"I learned a bit of magic a while ago." Getting into the lotus position he started chanting: Azarath Metrion Zinthos repeatedly. Floating into the air the pod started to break apart and reform into a tower. Pausing he asked what the tower should look like.

"A 'T'," suggested Cyborg.

"Why"

"For titans. The Teen Titans."

Smirking Danny agreed and built the tower with his magic.

Look out jump city, the teen titans are here and ready to kick criminals into jail.

**A/N Ok, in my opinion, I like it. Please tell me what you think. Please let me know if it went too fast for ya. Just so you know, the next chapter will be a four-year skip where all episodes are covered even the Tokyo one. Slade is in jail, by the way after this skip. Please no mean reviews where you just insult or say how bad this story is, alright. I am new to this and I want to do good. I will appreciate the help very much.**

**Thanks**

**Pulsar out.**


	5. tragedy and new friends

**A/N hey everyone! This chapter is a four-year skip from the last one. I will be introducing the young justice team next chapter and two this chapter. Sadly, I wish I didn't have to say this, but there is a character death this chapter. To fit in with the young justice crew more easily one character must dieL. I am dreadfully sorry to any of his fans, but this is a Danny Phantom, young justice crossover after all.**

Chapter 5

Tragedy and new friends

No pov

Four years later

Danny is coming home from a vacation to middlerealm. He knew his team could handle a month without him. Let's do a quick recap of events from four years ago. After the team formed they all voted Danny as leader. He nominated Cyborg as his second in command for when Danny isn't around or for when he knew the team could handle a mission by themselves, even though he is always near for backup, just in case.

This time however, he was gone for a whole month. He didn't know if anything happened to them.

Danny's Pov

Upon reaching the tower I found it empty. Looking at the kitchen counter, I saw a note that read:

Danny,

Welcome home bud! We just went out to lunch and will be back soon. We will call you if there's trouble. See ya soon!

Beast Boy.

Alright, they remembered I was coming back today, cool. Hmmm. I'm in a sandwich mood today so…

After eating my sandwich, (A/N you decide what type.) I decided to watch TV. Sadly I didn't get the chance. Just then the alarms went off and Cyborg called.

"Yo man, great to see your home and all, but VANDAL SAVAGE and his goons are here and we need your help." Cyborg frantically said into the communicator.

A familiar shout of pain sounded on the other end. (A/N death coming soon. This is really hard to write BTW.) Beast Boy! I leaped onto toothless hoping beyond hope that it won't be too late to save them.

When we made it was already too late, BB hung limp from the neck in Vandals hand. Upon landing vandal threw him to the ground carelessly in front of him smirking at me. He strode forward and carelessly stomped on the still gasping Beast Boys chest caving the smaller boy's ribcage in. Toothless blasted him away from bb who was now coughing up blood. Vandal and his conscious goons vanished into a black and red portal. All titans in the area ran up to their fallen member but yet again, they were too late. BB was staring blankly up at the sky with a pained grimace still on his face.

I fell on my knees and started to mourn my lost friend with the rest of my team. The police came up to congratulate us, but instead ushered the gathered crowd away upon seeing the fallen hero. Though some still saw his body and started to help the police by taking their family's home to tell them what they saw.

A week later the others and I were gathered around the holographic monument made for beast boy. There was a quiet cough from behind us. Looking at the two that had entered, I noticed that one was Nightwing and the other reminded me a bit of Beast Boy. The pain of BB's loss hit me hard again.

Noticing our sad expressions Nightwing and the look-alike glanced at each other and Nightwing asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Mourning a lost friend." Was the response from Raven.

"Who?" was the Look-alikes question.

Everyone stepped aside without an answer and showed the monuments to beast boy and Terra. They both were in shock.

**A/N DON'T KILL ME! I don't really know what got me to write this alright? **

**Scary voice: HA HA HA it was easier to do that than I thought!**

**Me: Hey! How'd you get out of the thermos?**

**Dan phantom: Plasmius.**

**Me: Crack head. I will see you guys next time after I send Dan back where he belongs, in a thermos with kempler and boxy.**

**One last thing, I am terribly sorry for doing this to you guys. An especial apology to Beast Boy fans out there. Bye. *weak wave***

**Pulsar out.**


	6. An Old Friend Is Found

**A/N Sorry 'bout the late update guys, I had writers block cause I had no ideas… Here's the chapter.**

Chapter 6

An Old Friend Is Found

Danny's pov

The look-alike was in utter shock at the memorial. Tentatively he asked, "I-is he d-dead?"

Solemn nods all around. Danny spoke up, "Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm the new Beast Boy, I was supposed to be his protégé," The now named Beast Boy 2 pointed at himself and then the hologram of the original BB.

"I'm sorry but you're too late; Vandal Savage killed him last week." Cyborg said sadly but with venom in his voice at the name of BB's killer.

"WHAT!" Nightwing suddenly shouted. "What do you mean Savage did this!"

"He and his men were too much. Vandal crushed BB's chest in before Rider could do anything to help him." Raven spoke up.

Noticing toothless Beast Boy 2 ran up to him and started to examine the dragon, though without his usual excitement. Soon there was a green version of toothless standing where BB2 was.

Changing back, BB2 opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a thump at the entrance to the cave. The twins mas y menos were there immediately with the others following close behind. When the rest of the titans, BB2 and nightwing got there, the twins were helping up a girl with white hair, glowing green eyes and a two part black and white hasmat suit.

"Danielle?" Danny breathed.

**A/N Well, ok. I apologize for the delay, but that is what happens when I don't get any reviews. If I don't get at least five this chapter, no updates. Got it. And I want the reviews from five ****different**** people, alright. Please give me your ideas, they speed the updates up.**

**See you next time**

**Pulsar out.**


	7. AN

Hi everyone! How are you? I'm good i just need some inspiration, and reviews, love reviews. please tell me who you want danny's love interest to be; Raven, Supergirl, Wondergirl, or oc (give details on that one). who should be Daniells? younger bb, superboy, one of the twins, cyborg, or oc (give details). remember for the details, name, age, description and personality. No boy/boy, or girl/girl. no harem either. i'm not against either, i just cannot write that.i also want to know what you think should happen to savage for his murder of beast boy. thanks.

Pulsar out.


End file.
